


Harry Potter – (Virgin) God of Sex

by nqdonne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: pervy_werewolf, Desk Sex, First Time, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post - Half-Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nqdonne/pseuds/nqdonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's saved the world and returned to Hogwarts, but somehow has not yet managed to get laid.  He decides Remus can help him change that. Written for the pervy_werewolf 2006 Christmas kink prompt fest. A prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1111292">Bargaining Chip</a> (but should be read as a sequel).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter – (Virgin) God of Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letmypidgeonsgo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmypidgeonsgo/gifts).



> Per the fest rules, had to keep this short. Pure PWP. Would that it has more characterization!

Harry had missed Hogwarts. Changed as it was by Dumbledore's absence and the war, it still felt like home. It was also, however, a constant reminder of more unpleasant things, such as how he was nineteen, back at school to finish his NEWTs and still, somehow, a virgin. How he had made it through the war and come frighteningly close to death without a shag, Harry didn't know. In fact, it rather annoyed him that no one had offered in the final hours before battle - save for Ginny - to whom he had politely explained that yes, he was desperate, but not _that_ desperate. 

Ginny, see, lacked some essential bits, namely a penis. Unfortunately Harry had figured out this particular proclivity _after_ the death of Zacharias Smith, who was the only person in the Order Harry knew to be gay. Until now. Snape's death (threw himself in front of a curse meant for Harry, the Goddamn martyr) had cast into sharp relief something Harry was amazed he'd never noticed before: Remus was absolutely flaming.

Hence today's mission: corner Remus and get laid. It was Sunday and raining, plus a week out from the next moon, which meant Remus would be in either his personal apartments or office. Harry fidgeted as he approached the DADA classroom – perhaps preparing himself beforehand hadn't been such a good idea. But he was so goddamn eager to get this over with and he'd been wanking _anyway_ , and his fingers felt so good back there...

Harry could hear Remus's rickety old record player warbling some jaunty tune. Eagerly, he approached Remus' office and rapped on the door. The music ceased and a moment later the door opened.

“Harry, come in!” Remus said, smiling. Harry followed him inside and perched nervously on the edge of Remus' desk.

“What brings you here?” Remus continued, leaning against the record stand. “Did you have questions about the assignment? I reckon you don't need any help -”

“I want you to fuck me,” Harry cut him off. Remus' jaw dropped.

“Excuse me?”

Harry swallowed nervously. “You like cock. I like cock. I'd like to have your cock. Um, please.” Might as well be polite.

“Harry, I don't think -”

“I want you to,” he insisted. “I came prepared and everything.” Harry muttered a charm, divesting himself of his clothing, just so he could bend over the desk and demonstrate. He thought he heard Remus start to choke.

“Oh, fuck.”

“Exactly!” Harry grinned. Remus was finally getting it. After a quick charm of his own, Remus was naked, his half-hard cock in his already slicked hand. Within a minute, Harry could see he was in for quite the ride. Remus, as expected, was huge. It had to be 10 inches long, and thick, to boot.

“Is that because you're a werewolf?” Harry asked, awe-struck.

“No,” Remus said, smirking, “this is because all the men in my family are hung like horses.” He frowned. “You sure you're up for this?”

“Oh, yes.” Harry turned to show off his very interested cock, which twitched as Harry pictured what he and Remus were about to do.

Remus' eyes took on a wicked gleam.

“Fuck, you look delicious like that, Harry.” He hesitated. “I shouldn't be doing this but... you caught me close to the moon, after all, and you're of age now...”

Harry nodded emphatically. “Yes. And I'm very, very willing.” He purposely left off 'and desperate.'

“Well, brace yourself,” Remus said, positioning himself behind Harry. Harry gripped the edge of the desk and held his breath. He hoped it wouldn't hurt _too_ much. He'd been using toys long enough (thank you, Fred and George) that he didn't think it would, but Remus was quite large...

OhJesusbloodybuggeringfuck! Perhaps it would have been wise to mention he was a virgin?

But Remus had already pushed in in one brisk movement and stilled, giving Harry a moment to adjust (he couldn't have thought about that _before_?). After several moments of sharp, throbbing pain and deep gulps of air, the discomfort ebbed just enough so when Remus started moving it almost, but not quite, felt good. Harry angled his hips up in the hopes that Remus would find his prostate (the discovery of which had been the motivating factor in Harry's decision to Definitely Get Laid) and after a minute of squirming around and eventually reaching back and grabbing Remus' hip and pushing in the right direction, Harry got what he wanted.

“Fucking hell!” Harry cried out, and finally, _finally_ , the whole sex thing started to feel good. And then it felt even better when Remus reached down and grabbed Harry's cock. This was definitely best with another person, Harry decided. Especially with someone as skilled as Remus.

“Your cock feels so good in me, Remus,” Harry moaned. “Love being fucked by your cock.” 

His smutty diatribe seemed to spur Remus on, and Harry felt a hand steady his hip before the pace doubled. So, dirty talk as turn-on – check. Good thing he'd done his fair share of research watching porn (thank you, Dudley). 

“Pound me with your hard cock, Remus. 'm so hard for your huge prick,” Harry improvised, recalling the dumbest lines he'd picked up from porn. He reckoned the dumber it sounded, the hotter it probably was.

But, legitimately, Remus' cock really did feel good inside him. He was, in hindsight, perhaps a wee bit too big, but his technique more than made up for the ever-present mild discomfort. Harry was sure if he could find someone just a bit smaller with the same ability to thrust _just so_ , he would be the happiest gay man on the planet.

Then Draco Malfoy showed up and suddenly Harry's first cock turned into his second cock as well, and it was hard and fast (and smaller!) and fantastic and now he knew _two_ gay men and the rest of the year was going to be _brilliant_.

Best first time EVER.


End file.
